The Unexpected
by Girl In RandomLand
Summary: Just a random Hermione and Draco story. CHARACTER DEATH. I posted this cause I was bored. Sorry if it wasn't so good. I'm not good with romances. Please REVIEW. (This isn't my best work) don't like, don't read.


**This came to mind. Since somehow I started to like the couple of Draco and Hermione I thought I should try. I'm no good with romance. I'm really not good at it. Maybe VERY close friendship but that's it. Well hope you enjoy!**

**I don't own nothin but this story. Characters belong to Where they go! **

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were walking through the hallways of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, when no other than Draco Lucius Malfoy and his gang came into view. Draco bumped into Ron, causing both to drop to the ground.

"Hey watch it Malfoy!" Ron yelled. Draco just sat there.

"Sorry Weasley..." Replies Draco as he got help up by his two 'friends' Crabbe and Goyle. The three friends watched Draco and his friends move along shocked. What just happened? Was the question that boiled in their mind. They were expecting a "Draco Smirk" and a talkback. For odd reason, Hermione was the most interested into it. She was actually worried. Was Draco sick? Her mind was buzzing with questions. She was going to find out. No matter what.

**}HP{**

"Hermione? Aren't you coming with us back to the common room? Professor Snape is giving us a pretty hard test tomorrow." Harry asked Hermione who was walking the other direction. Hermione gave a small smile.

"Oh it's fine. I already over exceeded my studying for it. There's no need. You guys go ahead. I need to find something." Hermione answered politely.

"Okay. See you later Hermione." Said Harry as the boys walked to Gryffindor headquarters.

Hermione sighed as she looked for Draco. It wasn't so hard to find him really. I mean his pale blond hair and skin white as snow wasn't so hard to find. Speaking of snow, it was almost christmas. How she loved that holiday. It made her wonder. Where does Draco do for the holidays? Probably eating like a king. She walked up to him surprising him and his friends. "We need to talk Malfoy." Hermione said sternly.

"Ooh! Look! Little Granger wants to talk to Malfoy!"

"Yeah probably wanting to make a fool of herself!"

"I bet she fancy him!"

Hermione was embarrassed. But she held her ground. She looked at Draco who was just standing there staring at nothing. The gang started to argue about... things and Hermione took the advantage and dragged Draco to a place where no one could hear/see them. She was pretty surprised that Draco obeyed and followed.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong with you?" Hermione asked.

"Well. According to you I'm a '_Foul Loathsome Evil Little Cockroach_'." Draco replied dully. Hermione was surprised he still remembered being called that. It was a long time ago.

"No. Not that. Are you okay? I mean you didn't even say anything when Ron bumped into you." Hermione said.

"Yes. I'm okay. Now, can I go?" Draco replied. He started to go when Hermione replied.

"No."

"No?" Draco said smirking a bit."why would you care about me anyway? I bet you wouldn't even care if I got stabbed."

Why did Hermione care? She didn't know why. She would always get this tingle feelings-. Did she have feelings for him. She shook her head. No. Hermione Granger will never fancy Draco Malfoy.

"Hmp. Well daydream all you want. I'm going." Draco said while walking away. Hermione acted quickly. She grabbed his arm earning a hissing sound. Draco looked at their linked arms and started to slump. His knees buckled but Hermione caught him and slowly let him fall to the ground.

"Are you alright?!" Hermione asked. Draco was clutching his left arm breathing heavily.

"Not again. Not again." Draco muttered. He looked up at Hermione and demanded,"Get away Granger. I don't need you."

"No. I'm not going until you tell me." Hermione said.

"There's nothing to-" Draco got cut off by a wave of pain. He doubled. Hermione was just looking at him. He may not be the nicest person but Hermione does care for him. Maybe- just maybe fancies him a bit. Then she remembered. Wasn't his father a death eater? Did Draco get a death mark?! She grabbed his pale arm and there it was. The sickening tattoo. She stared at him. Draco looked up. "Just. Just leave me alone." He whimpered.

Instead of leaving him, she hugged him. She could feel his body going tense. She just comforted him by stroking his soft blonde hair. If anyone saw this- oh boy. But she didn't care. Right now her worries were sent to the Malfoy in her arms. He stopped shaking and pushed her away. He sat there looking down.

"Th-thank you. You should go." He muttered. Hermione was taken back. _He apologized?! _She thought.

"What's wrong? Why are you hurting?" Hermione asked. He looked at her and smiled. Not a Draco smile, just a normal smile. It fit him greatly.

"Th-this may be a good thing fo-for you, but, I-I'm dying." He said slowly. Hermione's heart broke. He thought this was a good thing? The truth was, she had a crush on him ever since they met. But the term 'Mudblood' put a bad relationship between them.

"Your wh-what?! Your dying but how?!" Hermione said.

"I got the death mark too early... I have to be in a certain age but the Dark Lord didn't care..." He said sad."I'll probably last few more hours."

Hermione covered her mouth. Silent tears leaving trails on her face. How could this happen to him?

"Since I don't have anymore life left. I'll tell you this. I love you Hermione. Even if you aren't a pureblood. If you don't feel the same... I understand." He said looking away from her afraid of the answer. Her eyes widen. He loved her back. It only made her cry more.

"I- I love you too... Draco." She said hugging him. Then did the most unexpected thing. She kissed him.

**}HP{ **

Two hours after that. Draco had died in her arms. But died happy. She loved him. Her friends Harry and Ron were very surprised at first, but still comforted her. Later on she married Ron. She loved Ron, but her heart, belonged to Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**How was it? Please review. Maybe I would continue this as a multiple chapter/story. Please review. It would mean the world to me. Sorry people for killing off Draco but really. Draco can never die. Only if J. K. Rowling kills him. XD **

**Bye Mustache: **

**:{D**


End file.
